She's Killing Me!
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, fourteen years old, she has been in Eiji and Shuusuke's homeroom classes since elementary. The three are best friends and have made a promise to always stay friends, and now, they will guide her into a romance that she could only obtain through Tennis. They are her only hope...


_**She's Killing Me**_

_**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi, fourteen years old, she has been in Eiji and Shuusuke's homeroom classes since elementary. The three are best friends and have made a promise to always stay friends, and now, they will guide her into a romance that she could only obtain through Tennis. They are her only hope..._

_**Anime/Manga:** InuYasha/Prince of Tennis_

_**Genre: **Romance/Humor_

_**Couple:** Kagome/...wait and see..._

_**Rated: **M_

**-x-x-x-**

"Haha, no way, I saw him yesterday crying over the breakup, he was devastated!" Kagome laughed, "I also heard that he's moving though; you know, she broke up with him only because he was moving away."

"He should have told his parents that he wasn't going to leave then!"

Kagome shook her head, "No parent is going to let their thirteen year old son live on his own while their in a different country,"

"Humph,"

Kagome smiled at the raven haired beauty in front of her, Kagura Onigumo, her closest and best _female _friend, was pouting over the fact the her younger sister had just broken up with the dream brother-in-law.

A warm pair of arms wrapped playfully around her shoulders and she laughed as a kiss found its way to her cheek, "Eiji-Nii!"

"Kagome-Chan, what are you making, Nya?"

She looked down at the stretchy string like substance in her hands, a couple marble like beads were in jars on her desk, sorted by color with permanent fine tip markers in different shades next to the jars. "Hair ties with ball ends."

"Wah, can you make one for me?!"

Kagome laughed, "Can I put your hair up in low pig tails?"

"Hoi?" Eiji smiled, "Sure, only if it looks cute on me though, Nya!"

Kagura smiled, "That won't be hard, everything looks cute on Eiji, nai, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded as a pair of hands landed on her eyes. "Hello, Shuusuke-Nii, you're late!"

"I'm early; our teacher hasn't even arrived yet,"

"No, but Eiji never gets to class before you do, ah! Nai, Shuusuke-Nii, can I do your hair too!? I'll just put it in a low ponytail, I'm making handmade ponytails, I want to make one for you too!"

He smiled, eyes sealed shut as always, he gave a small nod as he watched her make the ponytails, fixing the marble like balls to them by streaming the stretchy string through the small holes on the large beads, he watched her finish three of them up before telling him and Eiji to turn around and face away.

Kagome pulled out a brush and gave a smirk to Kagura, grabbing a fine tip permanent marker, she handed the brush to Kagura who played the part of Kagome for a couple moments and brushed the two boys' hair while she finished off the final details of the hair accessories. When Kagome finished, she patted Kagura who had just finished brushing Shuusuke's hair into a low ponytail, moving so that Kagome could take the hair in her own hand, she started on Eiji's hair. Kagome quickly tied the hair up and moved in front of Fuji, brushing the boys' hair so that some strands of his hair framed his face and his bangs were brushed perfectly above his eyes. "Mah, you look so handsome with your hair pulled back, Shuusuke,"

She moved behind Eiji next and smiled as Shuusuke looked over his hair in the mirror, not taking note of the fine detailing she'd added last minute. She tied both sides of Eiji's hair up with the two bands she'd made, flicking the balls of one of the ponytails and smiling as they clinked together playfully. She got in front of him and smiled, "No need to do anything else, Eiji looks super cute like this!"

The teacher walked in a couple moments later and looked at the two boys who gave him a smile, he shook his head and sighed, "Take your seats, we will be covering Cleopatra, anyone know who that is?" He glanced around, "Fuji,"

"Which Cleopatra?"

"...Cleopatra seventh,"

"Ah, she was the Queen of Egypt, and the daughter of Ptolemy the thirteenth; nobody knows the wife's name."

The teacher nodded to Fuji, "That is correct, Kagome, why is the wife unknown?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagome answered, "nobody with a grain of sense would have bothered with Ptolemy the thirteenth, as he was called Ptolemy the Piper and would waste his days playing the flute. The Egyptians drove him out of the country, but of course he came back, dying in fifty-one B.C, leaving Egypt to Cleopatra and her ten year old brother, Ptolemy the _fourteenth_, needless to say, the men in that family lacked creativity."

The class laughed at the extended explanation, even the teacher had given a chuckle.

"Wrong answer, but nice try, oh, everything else was correct though."

Kagome shrugged, "Everyone has their own opinion,"

The teacher shook his head, but continued on with the lesson. She was already tired of listening; she knew she'd probably skip out on her next class if it kept up like this.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji and Fuji both had finished getting dressed for tennis practice and were both waiting for everyone to arrive so they could start. Most of the regulars had already arrived and were conversing with one another.

Tezuka and Oishi were talking to one another not too far from where Fuji and Eiji now stood.

Momoshiro and Ryoma had just arrived, and made their way towards the other regulars, reluctantly on Ryoma's part.

"Good Afternoon, Senpai!" Momoshiro greeted, grin on his face as he walked closer to them.

Momoshiro stopped as he was going to say more but instead closed his mouth and blinked as he looked at his two teammates. Then his eyes widened, "EH! Eiji! Fuji! Why do you have Tezuka's and Oishi's in your hair?!"

Ryoma who had already saw this pulled his hat down, but looked at his Senpai in curiosity wanting to know the answer as well.

Tezuka and Oishi had stopped conversing and looked towards Eiji and Fuji who both didn't know what they were talking about?

Eiji was the first to reach, "What are you taking, " he stopped mid sentence as he pulled the hair ties Kagome had put in his hair out and held them in his hands eyes wide and yelled, _**"KAGOME!"**_

Fuji who had his smile in place reached up and pulled his out of his hair, his eyes opening slightly, "Saaa," he looked around and spotted a third year that was also in his class.

"Takaru-san..." This caused said third year to freeze up.

"Hai?" Takaru muttered looking down at the ground. He could feel the angry aura of Fuji seeping out, causing him to shiver.

Smile still in place, Fuji stated calmly, "Go to class 3-C, the photography room, and get Kagome Higurashi and bring her down here..."

Not wanting to anger the sadistic tennis regular, Takura ran off to find said person.

In class 3-C, Kagome Higurashi's lips twitched into a smile, "It seems they found out..."

Kagura, who was standing next to her, shook her head and silently wondered why she was friends with Kagome sometimes. She did such weird and random things sometimes.

**-x-x-x-**

She was looking through the photos she had just finished taking of the last school festival, when a boy entered a little breathless from what looked like a trek up a mountain, or something equally as taxing. "Can I help you?"

"...y-yes," He heaved, trying to catch a breath to continue, "I...c-came to fi...find s-someone by the n...name of K-Kagome..."

"...that's me," Kagome looked to Kagura who shrugged.

"F-Fuji-S-Sempai..."

"Ah..." Kagome laughed, "Say no more, I'm going." She left with Kagura quickly following after her, both curious to what would transpire once down at the tennis courts, but Kagura was more curious about what would come of Kagome going to the courts. After all...anyone who knew her the way Kagura did, knew how much she truly loved tennis, she just couldn't play. She always wanted to, she loved the feel of a racquet in her hand, a clean and fresh grip, and flexible strings...but she really...couldn't play.

Making her way to the court, she smiled as her friends came into view, smiling at a boy who winked in her direction; she rolled her eyes and continued, stopping short of the entrance to the court. She never went in any further than where she was, the gate entrance was her haven, the court, her hell. "Did you need something, Shuusuke-Nii?" She had known he would send for her, that or Eiji would run after her, she guessed Shuusuke had just gotten someone before Eiji had had the chance to do anything.

"Your joke, as cute as it may have been, was a little unappreciated."

"...you didn't like them?" She asked, her face falling, a perfect play on his feelings of overprotective brother.

He coughed and Eiji, who was still blushing, cried out and hugged her tightly.

"I like them, Nya! I like them a lot!"

Kagome laughed, "Your friends are staring, Eiji-Nii!"

He looked back and took note that sure enough, everyone on the court was looking at his _sister_. He moved to block their view of her, so that only a select few, the regulars, could see her. _"I'm hoping that he didn't notice though..." _His voice cracked in the softly spoken whisper.

Kagome smiled, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Nii-san, _you should tell him; he's a nice guy, yes?_"

Eiji nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about! The truth never hurt anyone~" She laughed, turning to walk away.

"Kagome, you and I will talk later, you know what about."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know...Shuusuke-Nii...I know. I do have to get back to my photography club though, I have plenty of work to do as is without you randomly pulling me from the club room." With that, she left the two to stare after her, not noticing the eyes which followed her curiously.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Yuki Note: Well, we have another new story. Lol, we tend to have lots of plot bunnies...hope everyone still likes it.**_

_**Read and review! We love feedback! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Akuma: I actually had a lot of fun writing this story! The hair scene was just a lot of fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too and will continue reading the story after this chapter, and patiently stay by our side while we write more stories~! Thank you!**_


End file.
